Do you want to dance adagio with me?
by Lety DeathEvans-Zoldycks
Summary: Soul y Kid fueron elegidos para bailar adagio en una gala que realiza el Shibusen, al principio se neigan pero se resignan y deben buscar paraja. Malísimo sumary SXM KXC


**Hola niñas, tanto tiempo, parezco una leyenda acá en la página de fanfiction, estoy tan presionada en la secundaria -.- O_o.**

**Les traigo un nuevo fic de Soul Eater, no estaba todo este tiempo en fanfic, porque me quedaba estancada en la página de AnimeFLV mirando Hunter x hunter (2011) voy como en el capítulo 36 por ahí, me falta un montón.**

**La historia tendrá SoulXMaka y KidXChrona, mis parejas favoritas jaja.**

**Sin más que decir las dejo con Romi y Letito…**

_**Romi: de qué tratará el fic.**_

_**Letito: no sé, pero ya lo vamos a saber.**_

_**Romi: va a haber SoulXMaka.**_

_**Letito: y KidXChrona.**_

_**Romi: me matan las ganas ¡hay que leer!**_

_**Letito: a leer se ha dicho jaja**_

* * *

><p><strong>Do you want to dance adagio with me?<strong>

Soul y Kid se encontraban aturdidos al escuchar la propuesta que les había realizado Sid y Shinigami-Sama. El albino de pronto comenzó a sentir sus mejillas arder, pudo percatarse de que su amigo pelinegro estaba en las mismas condiciones con su rostro…los dos estaban tan sonrojados.

—Un chico cool como yo no haría una actuación tan ridícula como esa—Se repetía el joven aturdido e imaginándose esa "vulgar" escena que tendría tanto él como Kid. —No, no ¡no! Ni loco lo haré, con el simple hecho de andar rogándole a una chica para que sea mi pareja, ya es ridículo.

—Pero solo serán por 3 minutos—Dijo Shinigami-Sama con su típico tono animado. —Además los que más van a resaltar podrían ser ustedes, y puedo estar seguro de que más de una chica querrá ser su pareja.

Los dos muchachos pusieron una cara de ¡Oh rayos!

—Pero padre, sabes que soy un chico serio y respetable ¿Cómo pretendes que haga esos bailes? ¡Jamás he hecho algo así!, no puedo imaginármelo—Kid trataba de convencer torpemente a su padre para que lo sacara de esa lista de bailarines.

—Muchachos no sean tan complicados—Dijo Sid—El adagio no es un mal baile, es una danza romántica, apasionada y hasta algo erótica inclusive.

Ese último comentario fue la gota que llenó al vaso.

— ¡Con más razón todavía! —Gritó el de los ojos ambar sobresaltado—No puedo imaginarme haciendo esos tipos de bailes, me da vergüenza, en los ensayos no evitaré sonrojarme mucho.

—Lo lamento muchachos pero van a tener que hacerlo, nuestra decisión ya está tomada, tienen dos días para que consigan a las chicas que van a ser sus parejas. Una vez que esté definido todo van a venir a ensayar todos los días a las ocho de la noche—Sid cerró la conversación a la vez que los sacaba a los dos afuera de la Death Room.

* * *

><p>— ¿Qué Shinigami-Sama les pidió que bailen qué? —Preguntó Black Star extrañado para luego echarse a reír a carcajadas en la cara de Soul y Kid.<p>

— ¡Lo que escuchaste mono asimétrico! —Kid le respondió furioso — ¡Mi padre y el profesor Sid nos dijo que debemos bailar adagio y que nos consiguiéramos pareja en dos días!-

—Un chico cool como yo no baila esas cosas tan…tan…tan cursis, y para colmo podría darme una hemorragia nasal con el solo hecho der ver a la chica que va a ser mi pareja usar un camisón transparente. —El albino estaba rojo como un tomate, al escucharse decir esas palabras—No quiero ni imaginar las figuras que va a tener ese baile, es la peor tortura que pasaré.

—Y para colmo los chicos que bailan adagio generalmente usan una camisa desabotonada, me veré completamente asimétrico—Se le podía notar una vena que resaltaba en la frente del joven shinigami—Estaré completamente desarreglado…ni siquiera puedo imaginarme llevar a mi pareja de manera tan…romántica y placentera…ni siquiera sé qué chica podría ser mi pareja.

Death the Kid estaba tan avergonzado, intimidado y algo apenado.

—Mmmm, creo que podría ayudarlos a conseguir parejas—dijo animadamente el chico estrella.

Soul y Kid subieron la mirada hacia el peli azul algo incrédulos.

—¿Eh? ¿Tú nos ayudarás a conseguir una acompañante? —preguntó Soul dudoso de su amigo y alzando una ceja.

—Por supuesto que sí viejo, y es lo más obvio del mundo ¿Por qué no le pides a Maka que sea tu pareja? —Black Star se veía increíblemente seguro de lo que había acabado de decir.

— ¿Pero qué demonios dices viejo? Por supuesto que no, Maka me golpearía la cabeza con unos de esos estúpidos libros que tiene y se negaría—Respondió algo desconfiado de lo que dijo.

—A mí no me engañas amigo, está más que claro que ella te gusta desde hace rato ¿Me vas a negar que no bailaron vals? Si hasta ella misma te lo pedía ¿Por qué tendría que negarse de bailar adagio contigo? E incluso es mejor para ella y así no te anda celando cada rato cuando las chicas se vuelven locas por tí—El sobreviviente del Clan Hoshi parecía divertido consigo mismo por todo lo que le estaba diciendo a su amigo pianista.

Las palabras que Soul escuchaba por parte de Black Star lo ponían un tanto nervioso, pero en sí tenía razón, Soul ya había bailado barias veces con Maka pero una cosa es bailar vals y otra muy distinta es bailar algo tan apasionado y romántico ¿No?

—Bueno…yo…eh…mmm…quizás….sí…no—El de los ojos escarlata no paraba de tartamudear cosas sin sentido, pero finalmente con resignación respondió…—Voy a pedírselo—Dio un suspiro y luego agregó— pero si se niega, no bailaré ni mierda, no pienso bailar con Kim o Jackeline no con ninguna otra chica si no es con ella.

—Ok Soul, fue tan sencillo y en cuánto a tí Kid ¿Has pensado con qué chica bailar adagio?

—No…no lo sé aún, estoy muy confundido. —Kid no estaba del todo seguro de quién sería la chica ideal para bailar adagio, eso al pequeño shinigami le costaba mucho.

—Kid, es demasiado obvio quien podría ser tu pareja, Chrona, ella no para de mirarte todo el tiempo, y es más que evidente lo mucho que la quieres, tienes la bandeja en tus manos rayitas nyah.

—Qué demonios dices asimétrico…Chrona…bueno ella…si me gusta…pero no sé…si se animaría a bailar conmigo, sabes que es muy tímida—decía el joven de ojos dorados desviando su mirada hacia otro lado con mucha intimidación por parte de Black Star.

— ¿En serio? Mira que la última vez que hiciste fiesta en tu mansión la invitaste a bailar y ella aceptó, ¿Por qué tendría que negarse? Además ya no es tan tímida como antes.

—Black Star sabes que el adagio con pareja tiene mucho contacto físico, Chrona se mataría de la vergüenza, además que a veces pasa por sus pánicos escénicos, se volvería roja por completo y luego puede que llore.

—No pierdes nada con hablar con ella, además con ensayos puede que ella supere todo esos defectos, aunque más de una vez se notará un pequeño rubor en sus mejilla ¡Vamos rayitas ve y pídeselo!

—Mmm no estoy seguro.

—Y si no es con ella ¿con quién piensas bailar? Soul no quiere bailar con ninguna otra chica si no es con la pecho planos, ¿tú harás lo mismo?

Kid suspiró resignado, el joven ninja tenía razón.

—Estás en lo cierto mono asimétrico, no pierdo nada con intentarlo y si se niega igual no me afecta porque no pienso bailar si no es con mi linda peli rosa.

— ¡Sí! El gran Ore-Sama tiene razón, yahoo nyah, vayan ya mismo a decirles pobres mortales, jajaja me deben una porque soy su Dios—Ese Black Star serio de hace unos minutos parecía haberse esfumado volviendo a ser ese chico inmaduro y egocéntrico.

—Sisisi como sea—dijo el peli blanco ignorando los actos infantiles de su amigo—Ya mismo iré al apartamento a pedirle a Maka que baile conmigo.

—Ya mismo iré a buscar a Chrona para convencerla que baile conmigo.

Black Star seguía tan ocupado en sus regodeos que no notó que Soul y Kid lo habían dejado solo.

* * *

><p><em><strong>Continuará:<strong>_

_**Romi: Quiero que Maka y Chrona les den el sí, se lo merecen.**_

_**Letito: Buenos las dos queremos lo mismo, ya me imagino es baile que tendrán.**_

_**Romi: ver a Kid y a Chrona bailar adagio *_* ahahahaahah, va a ser como un sueño para mí.**_

_**Letito: ¿Y creés que para mí no? **_

_**Romi: yo nunca bailé adagio T_T.**_

_**Letito: bailaste adagio individual.**_

_**Romi: pero no es lo mismo como bailar con pareja.**_

_**Letito: bueno en eso estamos deacuerdo.**_

_**Romi: ¿Cuántos capítulos tiene el fic?**_

_**Yo: solo dos.**_

_**Romi: ok, me encantó la historia que estás haciendo., por favor actualizala, que me desespero.**_

_**Yo: trataré, pero de que lo termino lo termino.**_

_**Letito: sos una genia Lety.**_

_**Yo: no tanto como ustedes n_n**_

_**Letito: claro que lo sos.**_

_**Yo: bueno no se desesperen, ya van a tener el último capítulo otro día. Bye.**_

_**Romi: Bye**_

_**Letito: Bye.**_

**Qué lindo, mis queridos Soul y Kid van a bailar adagio *_*, espero que les haya gustado. Quiero sacarme una duda, solo está en manos de ustedes chicas, necesito saber si para el siguiente capítulo van a querer que de un link sobre la coreo de adagio que podrían bailar los chicos de Soul Eater, eso sí, si quieren que lo pase me voy a tener que poner a buscar un buen video, pero lo hago por ustedes, y si no, no importa, lo seguiré así nomás.**

**Eso es todo lo que quiero saber chicas besos.**


End file.
